


In Loki we trust

by Mowji



Series: T:"No more resurrections" ... L: "Oh? Hold my tea" [4]
Category: Avengers, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor - Fandom, marvel movies
Genre: Absinthe, After infinity war, Death, Frost Giant Powers, Gen, Good Loki, Hurt Loki, Ignore The End Game, Pissed Stark, Ragnarok aftermatch, Resurrection, Sad Thor, Time Travel, Torture, Wakanda, tortured loki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2019-10-07 17:45:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17370545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mowji/pseuds/Mowji
Summary: “You must be a fool to trust me” Then let us all be fools.Voor the background of the story: Infinity War happened, yep including the snap and all.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In my mind, just a bit of work. In reality, lots of typing. :) Will do my best to get a new chapter out as soon as possible. But with dyslexia and writing in a language that's not your own, it's a challenge. I hope you will enjoy this little escape from Infinity War.

The Avengers and some other heroes have retreated to the Stark Tower. Licking their wounds, contemplating on what has occured. Scott looks at the big bright liquor cabinet of Tony Stark. “I don’t think the guy, who owns this, mind if we raid his liquor cabinet.” His voice sounds grave. Logan doesn’t wait, jumps over the bar and opens the cabinet. His gruff voice calls dibs on a specific kind of brandy. “It’s her brandy so Scott and I will have that.” Scott nods silently. They both had seen Jean Grey disintegrate before their eyes. They had stared for an hour to her ashes, expecting her to rise again. But this time she didn’t. No Phoenix powers kicking in. Their love triangle broken and all the two men can do is find comfort with each other in her memory.  
While Logan pours in the drink, Steve Rodgers gets up and walks to the cabinet. “I won’t be so lucky that it will numb me.” He sighs sadly. “Any Russian vodka in there?” Logan nods. Steve rummage through the very fine selection of vodka, when his eyes see on the upper shelf a selection of stranger liqueurs. He looks at Thor. “Thor, what do you want?” Thor sits in a corner of the room. Distancing himself of all the rest. While others have only lost loved ones, Thor has lost not only that, but his entire kingdom is gone. All that is left of the glorious Asgard and it’s royal family is him, a shadow of a god he once used to be. Captain asks him again. Finally the question comes through. Thor shrugs. “Midgards liquor is weak. It won’t help.” “Neither for me, but I get some anyway. A drink in remembrance of the ones we’ve lost.” “Whatever you seem fit, my friend. It’s all the same to me.”  
Steve looks at the variety in this special section of the cabinet. In the back of the shelf, he finds Absinthe*. Not what passes on as Absinthe these days. It’s the real thing, forbidden to drink or to have for that matter. Steve lets out a faint chuckle. Some curious eyes look at him. He holds up the bottle for all to see. “I’ve found the perfect drink for you, Thor. It’s green, forbidden to have and … not going well with the human physique. It’s also nicknamed Spirit of the Gods.” He pours it in an obscure glass, he found in the cupboard. He hands it to Thor, who eyes it curiously. He sniffs at it, takes a small nip and a sad smile appears on his face. “Almost home. Thank you, friend Steve.”  
After that, others take a drink from the cabinet or from the fridge, pure or mixed, alcohol or not, depending on who or what they want to remember. When everybody has settled down, Steve lifts his glass. “Let us all remember the ones we have lost today. Honor their memory. They are no longer with us in body, but they sure are with us in soul. They… ” His voice starts breaking down along the speech. The speech ends as he is no longer able to speak. Banner takes over. His soft and calm voice is in a way soothing for the rest. “They will live on in our memory.” He lifts up his red Fernandez. “To Tony and Falcon.” Steve lifts his vodka. “ To Bucky.” Logan and Scott lift their glass simultaneously: “To Jean.” One by one, they all lift their drink and claims the names they want in remembrance. They look at Thor who has been staring at his glass the whole time. “ Thor,” Banner interrupts softly, “it’s your turn. We’re waiting.” Thor stares at the content of his glass. He only lifts his arm up while he grumbles “To Loki and Asgard.” In an awkward silence they all take a sip from their drink. Realising that they might have lost some, but Thor lost all. He has no place to go home to. No family to return to. Everything is lost. 

Steven look at Thor. He has an idea how Thor must feel. In a way, Steven has lost his home and all who were dear to him too. “Thor, I know Tony has reserved a room for you, here in the tower. If you want to, you can live here.” Thor looks up at Steve and only nods. “When you’re ready, Friday will lead you to it.” Thor stands up silently. On an commanding tone, “Friday, my room.” “Certainly, Mr. Odinson. Take the elevator to the 25th floor. Your room number is 2511.” “Thank you, Friday. And it’s Thor, NOT Odinson.” The last line sounds a bit bitter. “As you wish, Mr Thor.” With the glass still in his hand, he leaves the room.

While Natasha stares at Thor as he leaves, wondering what that was all about. Steve continues, “For the time being, if you don’t have a home anymore, you can stay in this tower. Friday will appoint a room for you. I know Tony would have offered it too if he was here right now.” Many take up on the offer. And so it happens that the Avenger Tower starts to house heroes from all kinds of different teams. Teams torn up by the snap. It spreads around, that homeless heroes can have a room in the Avengers Tower. In the days that follow, many find new shelter here. 

And days turn into weeks. Steve is emerging as a leader for the rudderless heroes. Just like the rest of the world, they try to pick up the pieces and get into the new ritme of life. And it ain’t easy. To have some form of regularity, Steve reinstates the movie nights on Saturday and introduces the memory hour on the Friday evenings. The heroes fill their days with stopping small crimes, helping to clean up the city or helping with repairs.  
Six months have passed when they all sit in the living room on a Friday night, sipping a memorial drink. They tell stories containing the deceased, funny stories mostly but on some occasions some more serious ones.  
Only Thor hardly shares his stories. And when he does, it’s about how Asgard wasn’t as golden as he had always thought it would be. Only Loki had realized the rotten core of it all. For the first month he had secluded himself from the rest. During the rest of the day he helped, like all others. But he avoided movie night and memorial nights. But never smiling, hardly talking. And if he makes a foolish mistake simply because he’s not from earth, he only mumbles a soft apologies. The Thor they all knew has died together with the snap. They are happy with every little progress he makes in turning back to his ‘old’ self again. 

Clint is telling a story about his family as his and his friends attention is drawn to the television that had been playing relaxing background music video clips. Now, from the makeshift news station there is a sighting coming in. A vage video was shown about a ring shaped thing crashing down from the sky. You can hear the fear in the voice of the narrator when he informs the viewers of this strange crash landing in the Nevada Desert. After the crash it lay there dormant. The only thing that happened was one single red beam. That made a turn as it disappeared from view. 

Everybody is staring at the screen, recognizing Thanos’s ship. There is a soft ‘Gods no’ coming from Bruce. Everybody is too occupied by the images on tv, that they don’t notice the red beam that comes towards the tower.  
A loud crash behind them concludes the course of the beam. The room becomes very windy, but the nanites are already at work to close the big hole. From the rubble and the dust a familiar red figure rises. The heroes, now all focused on the landing spot, are ready to battle. When Bruce cries out: “Tony!!!” Followed by the dry reception from the IA. “Welcome home, Mr Stark.” A hoarse cracked voice, barely recognizable, answers. “Thank you, Friday.” Nods towards Bruce. “Bruce, hi.” And walks in one straight line to the bar. The helmet starts to fold away as he pours himself a big glass of whiskey on the rocks. The rest of the heroes keep on staring as if the dead has risen. Tony takes a firm sip of his drink. A sigh of satisfaction followed by a “That hits the spot.”  
He looks around room. Noticing familiar and unfamiliar faces. The expressions on their faces now vary from disbelief to hope except Thor. He still looks gloomy and dark. Although there is a spark of hope in his eyes when his meet Tony's eyes. Tony’s expression isn’t any better then Thors, it’s even worse. Tony’s face seems to have aged a lot in those six months. Mal-nourishment has taken its price. Dark circles around his hollowed eyes, sharp lines of great sadness adorn his face. His eyes still reflect all the horror he had witnessed. But when his eyes meet Thors, some of Thor’s spark appears in Tony’s eyes. 

He strides towards Thor. He stands right in front of Thor, takes another firm drink from his whiskey. The hand, that still holds his whiskey, pokes against the strong chest of Thor. HIs voice, still hoarse and cracking, “Thor, your brother is a fucking hero.” Takes a strong sip of his whiskey. His glass is half empty by now. Thor stares at him in complete disbelief. What does Tony know that he does not. He wants to say something but Tony interrupts him. “No seriously, Thor, he is.” There is murmur among the heroes. They simply can’t believe it, accept Thor.  
He turns and the nanites produce a small memory stick in his hand. While he walks to the interface. “I’ll show you. You all will sit here and watch this. All of it. No exceptions. If you don’t want to or think you can’t, you may leave now. Or else.. You will stay till the end. Am I clear on this?” His voice, still hoarse but now carries the tone of an executive of a big company that does not take no for an answer.  
The heroes, to curious to leave, stay. Tony smiles sadly. “I’ve warned you.” He slides the memory stick in. “Friday, play file 1852-58-omg.” “Yes Mr Stark.” The big tv screen flicker and an image of a young Loki is staring into the camera. His eyes still carry a form of innocence and curiosity. “Is that Loki?” Natasha asks with a doubting voice. Only a soft rumbling yes from Thor in the back, is her answer. “Gods he’s just a kid.” Bruce whispers. “We both were.” Thor rumbles. They can feel the tension rolling towards them from behind. It felt wise to shut up and watch.  
And before their eyes unfold the story of a fallen prince, who lost what's left of his innocence and turned into this snarling cruel creature they had seen in New York. Those who had found him, used torture and rape to bent him into submission. His screams were human at first but it lost its humanity over the course of time. Loki fought with everything he had, mentally and physically, but slowly lost his ground little by little. The final blow was the last surgery done to Loki. He knew what they were going to do to him. With his last waning power he tried to fend them off one last time. But it didn’t matter. Soon Loki was on his belly, tied up mercilessly. He was still conscious, when they cut him open. Some strange stringy equipment was put in his body. They could see his eyes, no longer green but radiant blue. They cut his ties and commanded him to get up. It took a few seconds longer then that his torturers liked, but Loki responded anyway. “Kneel!” came the harsh command. And Loki, after a second too long, kneeled. The video stops here. An image of scarred body, kneeled for his torturers stilled on the screen. “That is not Loki.” Thor growls. 

In a room filled with that many people, you could still hear a pin drop fall. The only sounds are from the computer and the vent. The smell of vomit as some had to empty their stomach during the video. Tension hangs in the room. Horrified pale faces stare from the screen to Tony and back. Some nervously glance at Thor. Only to quickly look away when they see him. The anguish and anger painted on his face, ready to explode. It makes the people more nervous.  
“So, now everybody has seen Loki’s vacation video, lets retreat for a while and contemplate. I will go to bed and sleep. When I wake up and ready to face you, Friday will notify you, Then we will talk about this and plot our course to set things right. Sleep tight, hope the nightmares won’t bite.” Tony waves and walks out of the room. The tv screen turns dark for a second, then shows some mindless game show on the rerun. Studio laughter on the background. 

Thor grumbles: “See you later.” The room gains again a new entrance to the outside as Thor activates the bifrost. Soft murmurs in the room as people start to talk to each other. They look at Captain America. His guidance had been their anker in this crazy world. And things had just gotten crazier.  
With a soft cough, Steve starts. “I know we are all shocked by what we have seen. Tony's advice is a sound one. Go find a spot where you can think things over. Get a clear view on things. Friday wouldn’t mind playing that video again, but when you do, pleas on your own computers and with a headset.” “As if I want to see THAT again.” one of the younger hero’s hufs.”This will grant me enough nightmares for the rest of my life.” Steve lifts his head a bit up. He always does that when he talks to Friday. It isn’t necessary but he does it anyway. “When do you think Tony will be awake?” The cool voice of Friday fills the room. “In Mr. Starks current condition the estimated time of his waking up will be 3 days.” Somewhere in the room is a sharp whistle. “You’ve heard the lady. We will all be here or in this neighbourhood in 3 days. In the meantime do what you have to do.” While some are getting up, eager to leave this room, Stave ads:” Don’t forget your ears. And if you have none, come here to get one.” 

They get up and leave the room. Some by the hole Thor has left, other take the more conventional way. Within the hour, everybody has left the room, all wearing an earpiece. Only Steve is left. He sighs deeply. Gets a drink and sits down. Watching how the nanites repair the hole in the wall….Again. The mindless game show still playing in the back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * I like to think that the Absinthe that used to be banned had certain herbs that was not so healthy for humans. For gods on the other hand… Spirit of the gods indeed. For your information, Absinthe is not a liquor but a spirit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was writing and writing.. and then suddenly I realised I was already writing for chapter 3. In my mind a story is always much shorter then when I start writing it. Don’t worry, I have the main line of the story worked out. I ‘only’ have to type it. So now I have to adjust the amount of chapters from 4 to 6.

There are news reports about the thundering rain in Texas. They had seen the dark clouds coming, but they all thought it would have disappeared by the time it arrived in Texas. But it only had increased instead of deminiching. The poor Texans got the full brunt of the storms. They couldn’t believe when it finally started to clear up after three days.  
Tony has slept for three days. Friday was guarding his privacy like a hawk. Nothing was allowed to disturb him. The only thing the AI wanted to share with the residents was that Tony was doing well and that his condition was improving. It irked Bruce but there was nothing he could do about it. Steve and Bruce kept the ‘normal’ daily things running in the tower till Tony would be up.  
One by one the other heroes return to the tower after three days.. Thor was one of the last arrivals. Leaving a big signature on the landing patch, courtesy of the portable bifrost. He was soaking wet and his mood was even worse than normal. The others stayed a bit away from him. Not knowing if they could accidently trigger something to anger him. 

Everybody is now holding a drink and waiting for Tony to arrive. Soft murmurs as the heroes talk among each other about what Tony has shown then and the implication it might have. How they should view the invasion of Loki and his army. But these talks only cause more questions that stay unanswered for now. Tension is slowly rising.

There is a sigh of relief when Tony finally entered the room. With a very clear fake smile on his face, he looks into the room. “Well kids, glad you could all make it here today. I hope you have had some good thoughts about the vid and what has transpired so far. Who is new here?” There are a few hands in the air. “ You know what this is all about?” They all nod. One of them speaks up. “Sir, your AI has put the vid on a private server and made it, with a code, for all to see. I got the code from a friend.” He points at the purple girl next to him.”My friend was here but couldn’t handle it. I’m in his place.”, claims a girl in the back. “I saw the vid too.” Tony frowns a bit. This was an unsuspected surprise. He already guessed that more people had heard of it since the room was filled with a lot more people then when he arrived. That his AI without his command had decided to share it, was another surprise. He needed to look into that, when things had calmed down. For now there was one immediate question that came to his mind. “Who hasn’t seen the vid?” Nobody lifted a hand. His eyes widened a bit. “ Ok.. good.. Good. Hope it didn’t give you all too much nightmares.” 

He scrapes his throat. “ Before I start, let me point out that all the meetings are for everybody and so everybody must attend. This is in case something happens to those who are working on it mainly, that the rest can take over, a so called contingency plan. Also many hands make light work. Everybody here will be able to contribute in one way or the other.” A teenager with bright green hair with several exotic butterflies on it, lifts his hand. “ Yes?” Tony inquires. “Sir, aside that I’m a bit stronger then a well trained human, all I can do is controle butterflies.” “ Butterflies? How many?”, asks Tony. “A lot.”, claims the boy. “Can come in handy for a lot of things. So don’t worry.” “And what about changing colours? That’s all I can do”. The girl who asks this is as white a sheet, really white as a sheet. Even her eyes and hair are. To make it complete, her cloths are white too. “This will save us a lot of time repainting something.” He lifts his hand up. “ Before you all go yapping about your powers, let me give you this example. You all know ants. Ants can overcome any obstacle they want. Sure, it sometimes means a lot of sacrifices before they reach their goal, but as a whole they accomplish the most unthinkable things. Like making a bridge over water. Thus you are here, you want to help. Good. When there is a need for something, it will be called and those that can help, will do so. Capisce?” Many nod and there is an positive murmur in the room. 

“Let me jump right in. We need Loki.” A lot of noise follows after Tonys claim. Steve, a strategist to the bone asks Tony directly. “Why?” Tony orders everybody to calm down. “Let me explain. He attacked New York.” A positive humm runs across the room. A negative grumble comes from Thor. “But Loki is known as a strategist, a planner, a scemer. Mischief is his core. Not conquering worlds.” Only the soft consenting humm of Thor is heard. “The whole ‘invasion’ thing was very poorly done, unless you view it from a different point of view. Because of his attack, the Avengers was formed. Along side of that, a lot of other things were implemented. In theory we had gained enough knowledge to shield ourselves against Thanos. But we failed. And the whole universe is suffering from our failure.” Some painful grunts rise from the audience. Tony continues. “ A good strategist has a back up plan. And perhaps even a back up plan for the back up plan. I can’t come up with what it is and Steve .. “ He looks at Steve, but Steve is shaking his head. “ Sorry Tony, no Idea either. And don’t think I’ve tried. We all have.” He sighs. “Thus, “ concludes Tony, “we need Loki. He knows more about this whole situation. Any ideas where your brother is, Thor?” Thor looks up at Tony. Sadness displayed in his eyes. He only points upwards. “ What? He’s here?” Thor shakes his head. “ No, he’s in space.” What do you mean, he’s in space? He’s in a spaceship” “No, he’s floating around .. in space.” At this point the heroes look from one speaker to the other as if this is a tennis match. “What do you mean FLOATING in space?” Thor sighs. “The ship exploded and I left him behind when Rabbit and his crew picked me up.” “You just left him there? Not trying to get your brother back? What kind of brother are you, Thor?” Thor lets his head hang down. “One that gets his brother killed.”

Tony sits down. “Dead? Well.. that sucks.“ He stares over the crowd, his brilliant mind racing for solutions. “Well,” Tony starts. Eyes looking hopeful at him. “The myths about Thor and Loki are wrong on so many points except for their powers. And if we know one thing from the mythical Loki is that he never stayed dead. No matter what they did to him.” Tony gets up and starts pacing while he speaks. “ This means that we have to search for his body. I don’t think resurrecting yourselves in mid space is an easy thing to do. IF it is possible at all.” One of the younger heroes interrupted him. “How are we going to do that? We don’t have a spaceship and the ship you came with, won’t be flying anymore.” Tony displays a big kick ass grin. There is another ship inside. I used the power of that ship to let the ship of Thanos go to Earth.” Rocket veers up. “What kind of ship?” Tony rubs his chin. “ I think it’s your ship. And it can fly on Earth. But it does need repairs if we want it to fly in space.” Pepper had been sitting at the table making notes the whole time. She looks up from her notes with a big smile on her face.” Since you brought that big ship here, the ship and everything on it belongs to Stark Enterprise. I had that arranged the moment I saw you leaving that ship on tv.” Tony smiles at his ex. “Pepper, you’ve read my mind before I even thought about it.” 

Tony turns to his audience. “You’ve heard it folks. Time to get things done around here.” Tony assembles a team to get the Benatar out of the shipwreck. Rocket is besides himself to be able to get his beloved ship back. He thought he had lost it forever. It was quite a feat to get the Benatar out of the wreckage. After some serious tinkering of Tony and Rocket, the Bennatar was able to get out of the ship of Thanos. But after that, it needed help to get to that part of the tower where it could be repaired. 

The next couple of months Tony, Rocket, Bruce and Shuri are tinkering at the Bennatar. It had sustained a lot of damage. And not even Rocket knows all the details of the ship. But together they figure it out. Rocket is anxious to get the ship in the air for a test run. The others are allowed to come along, but he would do the flying.  
The machines had never run this smooth. Instead of that deffeing sound when they always had their lift offs, now only a soft humming of the engines as it left the hangar. After a few rounds over several continents, Rocket can't resist, fly proof, yes.. But is it space proof? Tony and Shuri look at eachother. They are glad that they had listened to their gut feeling on repairing the ship. They had made sure that it could go outside the Earth.  
Rocket screams of utter joy as the ship manages to leave the Earth's gravitational pull. A few rounds around the planet and Rocket brings it back to Earth. Landing goes well, but there is still room for improvement. But hey.. Any landing you can walk away from, is a good one.  
And our quartet continues to tinker at the Benatar. 

After another month of tinkering and testflights, the Benatar is ready for the long trip. The last couple of days Thor was pacing and worked everybody on his or her nerves. It was a struggle to keep him from going to the hangar to check on the repairs on a daily basis. Once the word was out that they were look for Loki soon, Thor started to sleep in the Benatar.  
“Ok, Point Break, we won’t forget you. After all, you are his brother.” assures Tony. “Yeah.. sort of.”, grumbles Thor. both men look horrible. Tony has stayed up to late and had too much coffee these last few weeks. Thor had been sleeping in the Benatar for a week now and this kind of sleep accomodation did not agree with him very well. “Then you better help us getting the ship loaded and then we can leave first thing in the morning. Deal, Point Break?” Thor only nods. With Thor’s help and some other strong heroes, the ship is packed in no time. There is time for one last meal and a good night's rest.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, after a fast breakfast, the crew is ready to leave. Thor looks like he has slept another day in the Benatar. Tony pats Thor on the back when they all get in. Thor can find little comfort in that comforting gesture. But he appreciates the effort. His Midgardian friends are not the Warrior Three and Lady Sif. How he misses them. With them by his side he would have been confident in finding his brother in deep space.   
A steady tremble as the Benatar makes itself ready for interstellar take off. Of course they all, one time or another, had been in the ship for a test run around the planet. But now it’s different. It’s a take off that will take them in to space, Beyond their own solar system. Once the ship has taken off and left the planets atmosphere, it feels like they are not flying at all. Only the swift passing of nearby stars and the steady humming of the engines reveal that the ship is moving. 

It takes a few weeks before the ship is nearing the area of the Genocide of Asgard. They notice the difference in Thor. He gets more and more silent and broody as they come closer to the area. Rocket slows down the moment he sees the first body floating by. A depressing silence fills the ship as they watch more and more body floating around. Bodies of all sizes carrying signs of battle. The onslaught of the attack of Thanos had make no difference between kids or soldiers. Everybody met the same gruesome faith.   
To Thor’s horror, even the group Loki had send away with the Valkyrie, had fallen prey to Thanos. These were the first bodies that has greeted them. The rest thought this was the the group until thor had silently gestured to move further. And after a while, the debris of the Statesman came in view. 

Tony and Rocket had made a scanner so they could scan for Loki’s body. Fortunately the data of his time in prison on Earth was still on several servers. So they had a point of reference to work with. But weeks of scanning went by and no sign of Loki. They had the feeling they had found all of Asgard except Loki. In a desperate attempt they even searched through the bodies of the refugees. Thor was even more depressed than before, causing lighting to surround the ship.   
Tony is pacing up and down the small corridor, mutering and cursing under his breath. They had decided to return to Earth and think of another plan. But Tony couldn’t wait that long. While pacing and mumbling his mind was working high speed. Seeking of little things, nick nacks of knowledge, that could help him further. 

His mind was still running in circles when they finally land back on Earth. Steve Rodgers is walking up to them. His face lit with hope. “And?” He inquires, but his voice betrays that he has read their faces already. The sudden rumbles in the sky were giving away the answer as well. “We need an intergalactic undertaker.” Tony’s dark remark.”Back to square one. If I knew where square one is at the moment.”   
Steve smiles. “Then I have a nice surprise to help you with your square one problem. Hank Pym showed up at your home in Malibu. You should talk to him how he got there. Perhaps this can be of use to you.” Tony carries a big grin on his face. His eyes seem to sparkle. “Quantum Realm. Yeah.. it could work.” He pets Steve on his shoulder. “Finally some good news. Thanks man. Ok Friday, order a king size pizza and a very big coke for me.” He looks back at the beaten down crew of the Benatar. They clearly needs some cheering up.”You know what, Friday? Delete that order and do the pizza order Pizza 05CU. Got that?” “Previous order canceled Sir and replaced by order Pizza 05CU.” ‘Perfect.” grins Tony. “Guys, half an hour to freshen up and meet up in de big living, ok?” He looks specially to Thor. “That goes for you too, Point Break. No excuses.” Thor grumbles something that apparently does not get translated by the All Speak. The short nod is the only indication that he will comply. 

When the Pizza 05CU is arriving many are already in the big living room. Tony is working on a Starkpad. And was doing so the moment the first one arrived at the living room. He looks up when the pizza boys enter the living room and points where they can put the pile of pizza’s, side dishes and desserts. When they’re gone the bar is a dream of a pizza buffet. Tony carries a big grin on his face. “Dig in. Enjoy. Don’t let it get cold.” And he gives a good example himself. Several different slices are resting on a big plate with some of the side dishes.  
After the dessert, everybody is hanging around to let the food settle, Tony starts to speak to the group again. “Well.. shit happens. So we learn and move on. You all take a nice rest for the next two days, while I’m going to have a nice talk with Hank pym. With a little luck the science bro’s and brochettes will gain a new member” Some clapped, some cheered, finally some good news, although small but at least it was about somebody they thought lost in the Snap as well. 

While the rest goes on about their daily things or simply rest a bit, Tony is in a three way video meeting: Stark Tower, Malibu Residence and Wakanda. Dr. Pym is very quickly on board with the science team. “You’re Ant Man right?” Tony inquiers. Dr.Pym displays a soft smile. “I used to be. But I found a good succor to be Ant Man. Meet the new Ant Man: Scott Lang.” Sheepishly Scott waves at the rest. “Hi. Not much help in the science department, but always willing to lend a hand when necessary.” Pym chuckles. “He’s a good assistant and a test pilot.” 

“You were working on Quantum mechanics?” There is a bit of hope shining in Tony’s eyes. “I still am.” claims Dr. Pym. “ And we’ve tested it too. But it needs some tweaking here and there.” “Mostly there, not here. “ Mumbles Scott. Dr.Pym gives him a small poke while he continues. “And perhaps we can help with your predicament. You were unsuccessful in retrieving Loki, right?” Tony nods. “Well, perhaps we can help search for him using Quantum techniques.” “Space is a very big place to search for somebody. We’ve tried but it’s just too big.” Tony’s voice starts to falter a bit. “Does… can .. Is there a possibility that the Quantum Realm can be used for time travel?” Dr. Pym rubs his chin softly while he thinks. “Well” Scott starts. “I think we have used it like that already. But no idea how. It was quite accidental.” Dr. Pym nods slowly. “We could use some extra thinking power if we wanted to duplicate it. So far we have no luck.” The bright voice of Shuri, who had mostly only listened, comes through. “Let’s come together and have a swing at it. All of us together, the whole science team.”

What followed was a heated discussion if they would team up in Malibu or Wakanda. In the end Wakanda won on the account that there were more facilities nearby and more people that could help them as well.   
Thor had decided to tag along with them. Somehow, with all these people nearby, it almost felt if Loki was near. He couldn’t explain it. Perhaps it was because they are technicians and on his own world technique and magic were considered one and the same thing. Although you should never say that to Loki. If you were lucky he gave an hours long rant about the differences. Still, Loki could handle machines and other technical equipment better than Thor. Even if Loki had never seen the device before. 

The scientists have finished the first part, a viewer. Since it was imperative that they ended up, not only at the right place, but also at the right time frame. Finding spots on Earth was rather easy. Finding spots across the universe and even in different realms, was difficult. Adding the ability to look back in time, made the whole concept challenging for the scientists. But together they were able to figure things out.   
All they need now is a testpilot. Reluctantly the choice felt on Thor. He is the only one who would know things and their time periods on Asgard. But because of his inability to work with equipment makes them second guess their choice. “Then we simply dumb down the buttons and put big labels on them.” sais Tony as a matter of joke. Shuri chuckles. “Good plan Tony. Do it.” Tony only sighs softly. Him and his big mouth. After some trails he managed to make a control unit that was Thor friendly. 

Thor sits on the chair behind the control panel. “Just remember, Goldy Locks. Gently pushing the buttons.. MY version of gently, not yours. If it doesn’t work for some reason, just call me. Ok?” Thor nods happily. He can hardly hides his eagerness to test it out. To see Asgard like it once was. To see his parents, his brother before things went haywire. Tony can’t remember when he has seen Thor this happy. “Remember, Goldy. You can only look and hear. They won’t see and hear you. It’s impossible to change anything. It’s like watching a recording.” The heavy baritone that’s Thor’s voice dances through the room, “Yeah, I know. Don’t worry.”   
Tony smiles faintly. Then turns around and walks away. Softly muttering to himself. “Yeah right.”   
Thor starts to press the buttons. At first images of Earth appears. Images of events that included him and his Midgardian friends. As far as he could tell, after checking them with the others, they were correct. He ventured to events that did not include him. Looking at them, checking them with those who were there. It was as they had remembered them, more or less. Like with Thor, some of the small details there were not sure of.   
Thor inhaled deeply. Using buttons he had left untouched sofar. Very soon the golden buildings of Asgard appeared on the screen. He looked at specific small events that stood clear as day in his mind. Again, it all seemed right except for some of the small details. Tony had warned him that the mind tends to forget or bend things to the benefit of the owner. Because Thor had first used events that he could check with others, he now has a clear view in how far his mind has changed things. After a few tries he found the spot in time the team needed. Tony secured the settings. Together with the rest of the scientists he starts to build the second phase, a portal. The settings of the place in time Thor had found, integrated in the portal. 

While the scientists are working on the portal, Thor starts to play with the viewer. Looking back at his own history. How events really were in comparison to his own memory. The further back in time Thor goes, the more he realises that his younger self was blind for a lot of things. And his friends, the Warrior Three and lady Sif were no exception to this either. Except for Loki. Thor discovered that Loki had a very mature look on the predicaments they had managed to get themselves into. How easily Loki’s warnings were dismissed most of the time. Or how his tricks to keep everybody safe went unnoticed. The older Thor, with more life wisdom and knowledge, sees the errors and the bad judgements of his younger self. When he finally looks at the time around his coronation, he must admit, Loki was right. At that point in time, he was not ready. And when he looks at his mother, he can see that she has her doubts about Odin's decision too.   
Only one question for him left to answer. He had seen those horrible ‘vacation’ videos of Loki. And it had made him wonder how much of Loki’s death on Svartalfheim was real. In the video there had been scenes of Loki tortured to death and becoming alive again. His torturers had loved it and had played with it. How many times had Loki been playing dead or had died for real? It was tricky to look into a different realm. But Thor had gotten quite experienced while he was playing with the viewer. He managed to find the spot in the timeframe of Svartalfheim. He felt the lump in his throat when he saw his brother dying again. Back then it hadn’t felt right to leave his brother behind and it still didn’t. Thor suppressed to yell at the screen to take Loki with him. When everything had gone silent, a soft groan is suddenly heard. Thor sees how a faint colour returns to his brothers face. After a while, Loki lifts his hand up, only to reveal a hole in his cloths but not in his body. With a tired look on his face, Loki looks at his own hand, then let it drop down on the ground. He closes his eyes while a soft gentle green glow surrounds his body. Thor knows that Loki is now healing himself. It still hasn’t excluded if Loki was mortally wounded or that he really had died. Thor likes to believe that Loki had returned from the dead. And the hope grew in Thor, that Loki was still alive in this time. Afterall, they hadn’t been able to find his body. For now, Thor would continue to pretend his brother had died for real. But he will keep an eye open to see any sign of Loki. 

These days it’s standard that they all ate together in the big hall. For Thor this had a nice ring to his old world. It’s a challenge to get all the scientists at the table as well, and they don’t always succeed in that. The last couple of days the scientists had been avoiding them. None of them had been at the breakfast table or the dinner table.   
Their breakfast get rudely interrupted when Tony and Bruce storm into the hall. “Ladies and gentlemen, we have a winner. Tonight we all can go to Asgard.” Tony claims with his arms wide open. Bruce grinning like a madman behind Tony. 

Everybody wolfs down their breakfast and make themselves ready. They didn’t know how long they would be gone. Some had to put things in order before they could go, others had the luxury of lazing around and wait for departure.   
After a light dinner, everybody is gathered at the portal. Excitement is running high. Going to space was one thing. But going back in time, was something completely different. The Space Crew, as they have nicknamed themselves, stands nervously and ready to go. Thor is the only one who seems to be unfazed by it all. He’s mentally preparing for the emotional aunslaught when he sees his destroyed home all good and well again with its hidden secrets.   
Ant Man shares the nervousness with the rest, but seems to trust the science behind it all. Doctor Pym had insisted that Scott would go with them. The rest had easily agreed.  
Pepper presses the keys on the keyboard and the arch of the portal starts to glow. The doorway looks like a big mirror with moving glass.   
Thor is the first to go. Resolute and without hesitation he steps through the portal and is gone. Pepper hugs Tony one last time. “Please be careful out there. Come back home, Tony.” Tony smiles. “How can I leave my favorite spice alone forever.” He gives her a playful wink before he steps through the portal. The rest follows after saying their goodbyes to lovers, friends and anybody else they wanted say goodbye too. None share the confidence Thor had. Perhaps there was something to this god thing with Thor after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While plotting, I discovered that according to the MCU Hank Pym is a snap victim too. But plot wise not so handy for me, thus some other poor scientist has bitten the dust instead of Hank Pym.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Butt of his hand is the hypothenar region of the hand. Use google if you still don't get it. I had to check it several times my self.

They all stand at the outskirts of Asgard. The golden towers of the palace is shining in the distance. Tony looks at Thor to see how’s he holding on. Thor carries a melancholic expression on his face.  
Steve breaks the tensed silence. “You’re sure this is the right time, Thor?” The Thunderer only nods. “I can see it on the raised flags in the square and on the palace.” Everybody stares and tries to detect the flags. Only Clint manages to discover the ones that are the closest. “Good, step one managed. Now step two turn on your cloaking device.Tony?” Steve looks at Tony, who takes over. Tony lifts his arm a bit up so everybody can see the bracelet they all are wearing. “Space is limited on these things. So repeat the sequence of the buttons after me.” Slowly Tony pushes the first button, the rest follows. Several other buttons are pushed in a specific order in a slow pace that even Thor can follow it. After the last button there is a soft beep. “This means we are now cloaked. Everybody has had a beep.” Everybody nods. Thor lets out a sigh of relief.  
“Remember to speak with a hushed voice. It will keep our voices also hidden. Well, big boy, lead the way. Be our guide in this fairytale land.” Tony gestures to Thor to lead. Silently they follow Thor. Taking in the scenery of Asgard that unfolds before them as they walk. The more they come to the palace the more impressed they become. They try to imagine Thor and Loki growing up here. It’s not hard to imagine Thor, but Loki. When they enter the palace it is clear that Asgard is a society that values physical combat with big weapons. Weapons like daggers, small swords etc. are nowhere to be seen. Steve whispers to Thor. “Where is the the training grounds for those that use magic?” Thor smiles painfully. “There is none.” 

Thor had told them that today is the day of the big celebration of one of Thor's ancestors. And that Loki would be transported from his temporarily cell to the permanent dungeon on Asgard. The one where he will stay, till he dies. At least, that was his father's plan.  
In the palace they decent to the cells. They wait till the guards with Loki pass them. One by one the guards get whisked away, Left behind, sleeping as if they were drunk, while a new guard has replaced him. Soon, Loki is surrounded by new guards. HIs eyes had narrowed for a second when he discovered the first one being replaced. He knows the protocol and this is not part of it. He keeps his face in a neutral mask he has worn since they threw him in the cell. Pretending this was a normal procedure as he walks to his future ‘home’. The big bulky guard opened the glass dungeon rather clumsy. Clearly not used in using delicate magic.

Loki stepped in the glass dungeon and two guards removed his chains. He turns around as the guards leave the dungeon, staring at them. His eyes narrows, his face an emotionless mask. “So, coming to gloat at your defeated enemy? Wanting to put him in the dungeon for all eternity yourselves?” The last guard slips out of the dungeon with a quick, “I don’t know what you mean.” The clumsy guard closes the door of the dungeon. “These little party tricks won’t fool me, Man of Iron.” And with a sneer: “ I thought you would be able to handle a simple lock like this, brother.” The last word sounded bitter. Iron Man chuckles softly. “I wouldn't be so vain to think I would be able to trick the Trickster god with these little trinkets. As long as they fooled the rest of Asgard.” Loki keeps glaring at each and every one of them. A small frown starts to appear in his other oh so perfect neutral mask.  
Iron Man continues. “Since I’ve escorted you to your bedroom, you can call me Tony. Besides, nothing bonds better than being thrown out of my own tower though enforced skyscraper glass.” Tony rubs his neck, while Loki stares at him. Tony can feel Loki’s eyes piercing right through him. It makes him feel uncomfortable. Then he stares at Thor. His eyes fixing on the one strange eye of Thor. Then he stares back at Tony. “You’ve gotten older.” Then looking at Thor. “And you have gotten yourselves a dismatching eye. Ran out of gold again to pay, dear brother?” The last two words sounded like steal.  
Tony sighs. “Yeah us ants age quickly.” “But not that quick.”, interrupts Loki. Tony smiles as he remembers which year this time frame is in. “Your lifespan compared to ours, I’ve calculated it, is indeed like an ant to a human. But no, we don’t age that fast.” 

Loki’s face loses it’s neutral mask for a second when a soft whisper enters his ear. “All this ant talk..Here is the main ant. I’m Ant Man.” And before Loki’s eyes a man appears. His mask folding backwards. He waves while grinning sheepishly. “Hi” Loki smirks shortly. HIs face becomes neutral again. “I guess you don’t go to all this trouble to introduce the Main Ant to me. Why are you here?” Loki folds his arms defensive over his chest. His eyes flicking from And Man to Tony and back.But they always cross Thor’s eyes. Thor winches softly each time their eyes met. Thor can’t forget the dying eyes of his brother.  
“We need your help, Rock of Ages.” Tonly starts. “We know now that the attack on New York wasn’t your idea and that you were an unwilling participant in this. But things has derailed from there and.. We really need your help.”

“You must be a fool to trust me to help you.” Tony sighs. “And fools we are. You’ve done your best, Loki. But it’s us that screwed things up.But I think you anticipated on that event as well. Didn’t you?” Loki blinks and glares at Tony. Being the God of Lies and Trickery, he can recognise a lie, no matter how well hidden it is. His gut feeling is telling him that this man, the one he threw out of the window half a year ago, isn’t lying. He stares at Ant Man again. In a blink of an eye the butt of his hand hits the forehead of Ant Man. Loki’s mind is flooded with images of what happened. The newest first and the longer he keeps in contact, the further back the images go. He retracks his hand when he sees the news about the dusting of people. 

For a moment Loki looks lost. Tony starts with his calmest voice. “Listen Loki, we know what he did to you. And we have figured out your warning signals. But not all our plans did work out the way we wanted.” Loki’s eyes are wide open and looking straight into Tony’s eyes. His heart skips a few beats when he looks in the sky blue eyes of Thor. The mask falls from Loki’s face, as he looks horrified in the eyes of his brother. Thor operates the control panel of the cell, creating an entrance. Tony shots an eye at Thor. “What are you doing?” Thor said nothing and walks calmly into the cell. He stops right in front of Loki. Loki lifts his hand up. It trembles softly as he puts the butt of his hand against Thor’s forehead. Loki sees all what has happened till this point in time. Thor’s face is wet with tears by the time Loki pulls his hand back. His own eyes a bit more moist then he would like to admit. “I’m quite dead aren’t I?” Thor’s voice is hoarse as he tries to answer. “Looks that way.” 

Loki turns away while gesturing to the rest to come in. He keeps his back to them while he speaks. His voice steady and neutral, but Thor knows by the pose of his brother, that he is fiddling softly with his hands like their mother always does when she’s nervous. “Try to have a seat. My cell is not accommodated to have visitors. From the outside, they will see nothing special. Just me, lazing around in my cage.” He stays silent as he waits for everybody to have a spot, his back still towards them. “So, what do you want from me exactly?” “We want you to come with us. You have a vast knowledge of Thanos and his army. Your aid in the battle against him, will be of great value.” Tony uses as much persuasion in his voice as he dares. He doesn’t want to sound desperate. Loki with mocking voice. “And what make you think, it will make a difference this time? I gave you all the essential information I could. What more do you want?” Tony very bluntly. “You. You’re always ten steps ahead of everybody, even if it doesn’t seem that way. You can think fast. Your mind is razor sharp and you’re the best strategist we know.” Loki quips an eyebrow. “ Says who?” Thor coughs. “ Me.” Loki makes a quick turn on his heels, looking straight at Thor. Sticking out his head a bit. “Excuse me? Since when did you start to value my strategies? Aren’t they women musings? Meant for cowards and the weak?” Steven and Tony stare at Thor. “Really Thor?” Hawkeye finally says something. “How long are you two brothers again? And you never noticed? Even I noticed and I was under mind control, remember?” Thor winches softly. “Only in recent years I started to realize it. My apologies, brother.” Thor looks up at Loki, looking like a beat dog. Loki stares at his brother, hardly believing his ears. He’s frozen while his face is one mask of surprise. He turns around again, looking at the ceiling while saying nothing. Thor lets his head hang down and sighs. 

After some cruciating minutes, Loki starts to talk again. “I will not go with you to your time.” He notice that Tony wants to speak so he lifts his finger to stop him. “No, you wait and listen. I can’t leave this spot in time. Even with a duplicate, it will go wrong. I must serve my time till I can meet you again.” Thor wants to say something but is shushed by Steve and Tony.“In time I will come to you on Midgard where it mostly feels like Asgard. At this moment I have no idea where that is. But when the time comes, I know where to go.” Thor gets up slowly. “ Loki…. Brother… please. You die. I held your corpse in my arms. I..” By now Loki has turned around. His face in that perfect mask again. Hid index finger over Thor's lips. “I know, I know. Believe me brother. The sun will shine on us again.” Hearing this last line, Thor starts to cry. For a moment that perfect mask falls of Loki’s face. His own eyes wet and the hurt for his brother is clearly on his face. “Follow my lead, for once in your lifetime...brother.” Thor grabs Loki’s hand. “I have learned. I will. Please, brother. Come back to me.” 

Loki lets his hand slip from Thor's hand while his mask is slipping back in place. “Now, out you go, back to where you belong. I have things to prepare.” Loki turns his back to them. Tony and Steve nods, Clint makes a soft ‘yes boss’. They can’t see it, but it makes Loki smile for a second. 

They have managed to get away from Asgard unseen. And entered their own time without a scratch. “Now what?” Sighs Natasha. “What is the most similar to Asgard here on Earth? Especially now?” “It’s Norse mythology, so that makes it Sweden, Norway..or perhaps Iceland?” Bruce is guessing. They try other countries but they all come to the same conclusion. One of the Scandinavian countries will be the designated area. They conclude that it will probably be Norway or one of the countries around it. 

Satellites are now constantly surveilling Norway and the countries around it. Agents on the ground, keeping their eyes open. In the meantime a big ice shard crashes in Wakanda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a bit of time this time. Lots of stuff going on and watching The End Game has sparkled some new ideas. And sometimes, I need to work on other stories so my mind can play with this one. The idea and the line it self is clear. It's all the little things that belong to it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes finally an update. Around this time of year work is busy as hell. And that's good. That's how I make money for the rest of the year. On the downside, it leaves me with little time for my own let alone some quality writing time. Hope you all enjoy this chapter. Feel free to leave kudo's (if you haven't already) or leave a comment. 
> 
> p.s. The amount of chapters is changed from 6 to 7. There will be a bit more. Sorry peeps.

A big ice shard has landed in the middle of the dessert of Wakanda. One of the patrols of Wakanda army is at the site already. They circle around it, trying to determine if there is a threat of not. Messages are sent and soon one by one, the Avengers drop in. And the amount of people of Wakanda has increased as well. Never have they witnessed ice such a large piece of ice in the desert. And those who were here first, notice that the ice does not melt. And they already discovered by trail that putting your hand on it, immediately freezes your hand. Several people who have tried it, now carry frostburns.  
Tony let the scanner of his suit scan the ice shard. “It looks like there is something in it. Anybody ordered a king size popsicle surprise?” 

Thor is one of the last to arrive on the scene. He carries long hair these days. A small braid around his head keep the hair from falling into his face. There is even a braid woven into his beard. To keep things nice and neat. He is the last Asgardian and you have to show for it. At least, that’s what he claims. Secretly he wants to look at his best when Loki returns. There is no doubt in his mind, his brother will return. To have the sun shine on them both. He stops near the ice shard. A terrible cold radiates from it. His hand only hovers above the ice, never touching it. “It’s Jotunheim ice. The coldest ice in the universe. It will take a while before it starts to melt.” Thor chuckles while his face gets a soft and gentle expression. “We used to sneak snow from Jotunheim so we could make snowmen in Asgard. We have never been caught, thanks to Loki.” He walks a few times around it, then takes a stand in front of it, legs wide, leaning on Stormbreaker. “ Three days, then it will start to melt visibly.” 

For the next three days Thor stayed on guard at the iceshard. People from Wakanda made some shade for him, otherwise he would have been a Nordic lobster by now. And Thor’s calculations were right. On day four the ice shard starts to melt. It takes a whole day before it’s clear that somebody is inside it. Tony can’t handle it any longer. With the aid of solar lamps and lasers, Tony gets the rest of the top layer away. The avengers gather around the shard. Being prepared to slay whatever wants to jump out for an attack. But nothing jumps out. Only the slow emerging of a figure. Imbedded in the shard lies Loki. Tony is too occupied by how to cut away the ice that he doesn’t notice it at first. But when Thor winches when he starts to see his brothers face, Tony looks up. Loki looks exactly like he did on the day he was killed. Lying there, stretched, arms besides him and with his head turned to one side. His cloths battle worn, his face covered in dirt and grease from the battle. From his nose and mouth was a small line of blood, black and blue discoloration around his neck, But the worst part was his eyes. Green bloodshot eyes peeked lifeless through half opened eyelids.  
Tony’s helmet opens up, revealing a horrified look on his face. Some who have a clear vision of Loki’s face turn their heads away. He wants to say something to thor, but he’s lost for words. And that’s quite new to Tony. Thor kneels down to Loki, looking at his brothers face. Tears flow from Thor’s eyes. He grabs his brothers hand and kisses it gently. “Please brother, wake up. Please. You promised, twice.” He let his forehead rest on his brothers hand while he still holds it. Soft sobs with an even softer pleading ‘Please’ from his lips. It breaks Tony’s heart to see his friend like that. The excitement of the people around them has disappeared. The mood dropped to a new low they thought they couldn’t reach. 

When Tony walks up to Thor he gets shoved aside and a big green hand yanks Thor away from his brother and tosses him into the crowd. “Hey big guy ..easy.. on.. “ Tony blinks when he realises he’s talking to the Hulk, who he hasn’t seen n 5 years. Banner wasn’t able to change back into the Hulk since he came by bifrost to Earth. “Where the hell did you come from?” Tony blurts. The Hulk ignores him while he leans over Loki. His big hands firmly on the ice, he leans in closely. Carefully he blows air over the throat of Loki. Green mist leaves his mouth and wraps itself around Loki's neck. The Hulk blows again. New green mist leaves his mouth and enters Loki’s nose and slightly opened mouth. The Hulk retracks and watches Loki.  
Loki suddenly arches while he makes a high pitch squeal as he inhales air for the first time. His eyes are wide open, glowing with green light. He sits up with a jerk as he starts to cough. Quickly the coughing becomes very violently, making him fall from his icy bed. He crawls on fours while he starts to cough up blood. He suddenly stops coughing, spit some last blood and gore with the rest on the floor. Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand while watching disgusted at what he has coughed up. He turns and drops with his back against the ice shard. He looks up as the sun gets blocked by the Hulk. The Hulk hufs: “Puny God.” Loki smiles and answers: “Dull creature.” They both chuckle like little school kids that just pulled a prank. 

Thor had gotten up and watched, with the rest, the resurrection of his brother. He slowly walks up to his brother. He’s standing there, not knowing what to say. Loki notice his brother approaching. He gives a short encouraging smile when he sees his brother dawling. “Sorry I didn’t stay dead, brother.” Thor smiles back, like the sun shining through the dark clouds. Sunlight playing with his hair, making it radiant and golden again. “You promised me that the sun would shine on us again, so I didn’t think you would stay dead forever. You had your promise to keep.” He extends his hand to help Loki to get up. Loki gets up, out of the shadow of the Hulk. The sun makes it look like little stars hiding are hiding in his hair. 

The Hulk hufs. “Don’t wait to long for the surgery. The sooner the better.” Loki’s happy face cools down in a blink of an eye. He knows what will be waiting for him. He sighs. “Yes, the sooner the better.” Tony stares at the Hulk. Not only is the Hulk back after 5 years of absence, Big Green is talking normally and looks different. And he’s not the only one who notice this. Natasha stands next to him. Clint by her side but he has only eyes for Loki. Glaring at the guy with the conflicting emotions clear on his face.  
The Hulk turns his head and looks at Tony. “Tony, is Shuri ready?”, he asks softly. Tony blinks and only a vague “Yeah she is.”, while he keeps on gawking at the Hulk. The Hulk nods, scoops up Loki and makes a big jump. Loki is surprised by the impromptu transportation. Hulk jumps with big jumps to the laboratory where Shuri will be waiting for them. The trip isn’t comfortable for Loki, even though the Hulk does his best to soften the impact of the landings for his ‘passenger’ “ Sorry about this, Loki. Thor’s traveling by portable bifrost now, but he has a lousy direction sense.” This makes Loki snicker. “And Tony was to busy ogling you and wondering what has happened.” Loki says with amusement in his voice. Hulk grins/ “Yeah, we made Ironman lost for words.” Loki laughs. “Don’t worry, Banner. The landings are better than those of a Valerian riding rabbit.” “Valerian riding rabbit? You must tell me all about it later on. We’re almost there.”  
Loki hadn’t been paying attention during the ‘trip’. He lets out a soft sigh while they land for the last time. Stealing himself for what is about to come. 

Shuri is already waiting for them. The surgery table is a nice smooth vibranium table and with a cooling system. Shuri figured that since Loki is not the same species as Thor, he could benefit from a cold table because he’s a Frost Giant.  
Loki’s hand slide over the smooth surface of the table. He doesn’t know what to think of this. Is the mortal woman mocking him? He looks up and sees her hopeful face. He can feel the sincerity radiating from her. It's up to him to feel offended or not. Because she will be handling the surgery knives soon, he decides it’s better to be not and simply smiles at her. “I hope you like it. I want you to be as comfortable as possible.” Shuri response. “I have something to ask of you. Which I think is completely in your field of expertise.”He smiles and nods. She gets a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. Loki’s curiosity is peaked. A mischievous twinkle appears in his as well. She sighs as she points at the table. “But serious things first, fun stuff later.” They share a glance and both know that either is not happy about what is to come. The mischievous mood is gone and Loki is carrying a neutral mask, hiding his fear and every other emotion he’s harboring.

As he starts to undress, a big crash appears in the lab as the portable Bifrost lands Thor there. Tony arrives flying but through the proper routes. “Really Point Break, you’ll had to break things?” The guilty look on Thor's face says enough. “The Bifrost is a tricky thing to handle.” “Your aim used to be better, buddy.”  
More and more of the Avengers and friends walked in. It clearly started to annoy Shuri. “ Ok, everybody out except Tony, Thor and Bruce. Out .. out.. Out. The rest of you. This isn’t entertainment. I only want those who can tribute something.” Some heroes look at her. Their faces having clear signs they did not agree with her choice. “My lab, my rules… or rather MY land, my rules. Now.. OUT!!” The Hulk took a position behind her, looking menacing at the crowd. “You don’t want to mess with her, fellows.” Tony quips.”She has a Hulk and is not afraid to use it.” This triggers some memories with many and they silently start to leave. Dragging those, who still didn’t seem to take the hint, along with them.

Loki lets out a sigh of relief while he climbs on to the table. Laying down on his belly and butt naked. Waiting for the surgery to start while grasping the edge of the table with his hands. He blinks as he suddenly feel little prickly trails over his body. Tony stands on his left side as he explains. “My nanites will assist the surgery. I know we can’t sedate you, but there is a sedative from Wakanda that will work to some extent with you. You will still feel everything but the sharp edge will be removed.” A short nod from Loki and a soft thank you, is the only response Tony gets. But this soft ‘thank you’ means the world to Tony. Somebody who thanks him before his gift was even given. Normally they hardly thank him if he has made something for them. Only complaints if there are issues. Did he just witnessed a glimpse of the real Loki?

One of Loki’s hands get tugged off the metal bed and is held by a big warm hand. Loki looks at the person attached to that hand. Looking straight into Thor's worried face. Thor tries to smile. “In the past, I wasn’t there for you. But now, my brother, you’re not alone.” “You fool,” Loki hisses,”I will crush your hand when they work on me.” “That’s ok.” Thor smiles confident. “Shared pain is half the pain.” 

Loki feels the small tickly tiny legs of the nanites as they bring themselves in position. Shuri counts down, preparing herself in the process. Loki knows he has to relax but it will be a difficult task. When she stops counting he can feel the surgical knife cutting his skin, into his flesh. His body needs a bit of time before it registers the cutting. The pain starts to soar through his body as Shuri cuts deeper and starts to maneuver inside his body. Loki can compare the pain with when he had gotten that thing inside of him. Maybe it’s because Shuri uses razor sharp tools or because of the sedative, Loki doesn’t know. But one thing is sure, the sharp edges are gone. But it’s still no picnic. He knows the worst has yet to come, removing the device. His whole back has to be cut open for it. 

When Shuri tugs at the first connection of the device, Loki’s body shudders. He’s gritting his teeth and forces his magic to aid the disconnection. There is a soft plop and he knows there are more connection to severe.  
He struggles to keep his magic to heal his body as Shuri disconnect one wire after another. The pain is slowly building up. Tony can see how the edge of the table starts to crumble in Loki’s hand. He looks at Thor. Thor doesn’t show how what Loki’s other hand is doing to his hand. Tony can’t see Thor’s face as Thor is staring at Loki. Thor’s hair hanging down, covering most of the view. Tony concentrates on the ananites again. He is keeping track on the pain levels and the anesthetic he can apply.  
A soft rustling of metal crumbs as the table edge gets more and more crushed to pieces. There is a nauseating crack. Tony jerks up, looking at Thor’s hand. It looks strange and he knows, that hand is definitely broken. He’s letting the nanites add more and more anesthetics but at some point, it started to lose the battle against the increasing pain Loki has to endure.  
By now there is a chunk out of the table and Thor’s hand has every shape except that of a hand. Thor has kneeled down making his head nudging the head of his brother softly. Loki hardly notice anything. He’s panting and sweating. Clearly fighting not to scream.  
Shuris hand runst gently through Loki’s hair. “ It’s almost done, Loki. Ready for the big one?” A soft hoarse voice, hardly recognizable as Loki, answers. “Yes” You can feel his pain in that one sigle word. Shuri places one hand on the bare spine of Loki. Her fingers spread around the spot where the device has buried itself in Loki’s spine. Her other hand firmly around the device. “On the count of three.” And with a monotone extremely regular she starts to count. “One.. Two.. Three.” The device is pulled in one big jank from Loki. He screams so loud that those in the makeshift waiting room hear it too. They hurried to the door, bit it’s sealed tight. Thor lets out a deep grunt of pain. Tony had his eyes on the digital info while he saw what happened to the piece of the table which was still in Loki's hand. He’s positive that Thor has no longer any bones in his hand, only dust. He takes a short peek at it and that was enough to last him a lifetime. Thor's hand resembled more like a glove being crumpled in the hand of Loki then an actual hand.  
In Loki’s eyes tears linger. One manage to escape while he softly sighs one word. “Free.” Green energy flows over Loki’s body. Shuri huries to take out all the medical equipment that kept Loki’s back open during the procedure. She helps putting his back together, aiding the healing magic. As soon as the magic started to flow over Loki’s body, Thor had let go of Loki’s hand. He would rather not interfere with the healing process. But green magical tendrils reach out to him and wrap themselves around the hand of Thor. He smiles when he feels that familiar magic tingle of his brothers healing magic. “Thank you brother.” He looks at his brother, but Loki does not respond. Thor leans in to look. “ Loki… LOki.. LOKI!!!” Thor reaches out with his other hand to shake his brother. But it’s stopped by Tony. “Hold it Goldy Locks. He’s not dead, just passed out. See? The healing is still happening.” Thor’s eyes scan Loki's body. He can feel it in his own hand, he can see it on the body. His brothers magic is alive. 

Shuri puts the device in a container while she speaks to Thor. “He will lay here till his body is fully closed and he can be moved. We have already prepared accomodations for him.” Shuri had picked the rooms personally. Not only did it have a great view, but it was naturally cool on it’s on. Perfect for somebody like Loki.  
Thor didn’t leave his brothers side while he lay there on the cold vibranium surgery table. When it was time to be moved, Thor escorted Loki to his room. Like their mother did with them when one of them was bedridden and ill, Thor kept near Loki. watching over his well being. The facial features no longer carried those sharp lines, induced by the constant soft but torturous tugging of the device on Loki’s mind and body. His face was young and youthful again. Thor felt he has finally gotten his brother back.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops, I did it again. Now instead of 6 it will become 9 chapters. Why? Simply because it will take me too much time to post a new chapter. What sometimes seems like a short chapter, will change into a very big chapter once I start working on it. So, technically, the content of the story stays the same, it’s just that it will be divided over more chapters.

Under the watchful eye of Thor, Loki slept for days. When he finally wakes up, he finds Thor collapsed in a chair, elbow on the armrest, his head resting in his hand. Thor is snoring softly. There is a faint smile on Loki’s face. So, it wasn’t dream that Thor was watching over him like his mother used to do, when he needed taken care of. He slowly turns a bit, angling towards Thor, till he’s on his belly, watching his brother with his chin on his folded arms. He tries to find features related to Frigga on Thor’s face. He finds very little. If anything Thor has inherited from his mother, then it will be his big kind heart. His looks are too much like Odin, but perhaps the influence of Frigga made Thor’s face less angular and sharp then Odin’s face. 

Thor startles awake. One sky blue eye and one yellow eye look at Loki. It makes Loki quirks an eyebrow. Thor face is like the sun breaking through the clouds. “Brother!!!” He yells. “You’re awake!!” Loki grunts and hides his face in the bedspread. Lifting his head up again. “Yes, brother, I am awake. Thank you for broadcasting this.” Thor is already up from his chair, ready to pull Loki into a big hug when he stops in his tracks. Loki has already started to steel himself for the impact. “What’s wrong, Thor?” Thor is standing shyly on his spot. “Is it ok, brother?” “Ok? What do you mean?” “ Is it ok to hug you? I.. you were so much cut open. Are you fully healed?” Loki doesn’t say a thing and slowly moves to get up. His whole body is protesting when he’s getting on his feet. He makes one small step towards his brother. Then another and another until he’s in front of Thor. He leans in as he tenderly wraps his arms around his brother. “It’s ok to hug but careful. I’m still healing there.” Thor wraps his arms around his brother in response. They stay too lightly around Loki. As guessed, Thor has no real knowledge of his own strength. Loki lays his head on Thor’s shoulder. “Thank you. Tomorrow you can like you always do. Only today you have to be careful.” Thor nods softly.   
They keep standing like that, in a careful hug. Thor still dressed in the undergarment of his armour, a simple sleeveless soft shirt and pants of the same soft natural white material. Loki dressed in only a pj pants with an African print. Both of them are on bare feet. Thor's hand starts to roam over Loki's back. It starts to feel on a big round ugly scar on Loki’s back. In a very soft voice he starts. “I believed you weren’t really wounded on Swafterheim. But now, this scar, I know it’s real. Were you wounded real bad or did you truly die?” Loki rubs his hand over Thor’s back. “I don’t know. I only know that my world turned dark. I woke up later on, alone and with that impalement wound almost healed.” Thor only nods softly. 

“I am just glad you are alive brother.” Thor let slowly go of Loki and looks at him. Loki looks back at him, his eyes fixed on the yellow eye. “Where did you get that one?” Thor grins broadly. “The rabbit gave it to me.” Loki gets a ‘excuse me?’ frown on his face. “A rabbit? You are not losing a part of that small brain of yours, are you?” Thor shakes his head. “No, my brain is still as it should. I was in the company of the Guardians of the Galaxy. Among them is a creature that looks like a rabbit, but it can walk and talk.” His eyes start to shine. “Oh and there is a tree among them. But this one speaks only Groot. You will love to meet him..” Loki smirks. “You mean a Flora Colossus?” Thor nods. “Yes and he… “ Thor stops while his face darkens. Loki’s eyes narrow a bit. “He what, Thor?”   
Thor stays silent while he looks around him. With two big steps he’s away from Loki. “Oh wait, here is your pj top.” He grabs a silken pj top with an African print of horses on it. Matching the pj pants Loki is wearing. Loki sees through the attempt of Thor to change the subject. “Thank you for finding it. I was wondering if this was a one piece only. ” Giving Thor for a moment the feeling that he has succeeded in it. “But what happened to your Flora Colossus friend?” Thor winches. “He’s not there anymore.” “Yes, that much I already gathered. But why?” Thor sighs. “I rather talk about it later.” Thor looks with a kind of hurt in his eyes at Loki, Loki has never seen before. He decides to let things be for the moment. “Thor, the top please.” Thor smiles although his smile doesn’t reach his eyes. “Humor me, brother. Why was I dressed in only the pants?” Thor explains while he hands Loki the top. “ You would hardly let anybody put the pants on you. So we didn’t even try to put the top on.” “We?” Echoes Loki while he puts the top on in a stifly manner. “Shuri, Dr. Banner and me. Shuri is the one that operated you.” In a split second an ‘ah, I see’ expression glides over Loki’s face. 

“Well then, I guess we should not let our host wait too long, to officially announce my woken state. You were so vocal about it, that probably the whole compound has heard it.” Thor chuckles. Loki joins him. The two of them chuckling brought back some pleasant memories. Thor lays his hand on Loki’s shoulder. “Come brother, this way.”   
Loki needed his brother to steady himself with the first steps. “You’re ok, Loki?” Thor asks with a worried look. Loki grumbles a bit. “My body needs recalibrating. This will take a few minutes.” “How can I help?” Thor wonders. Loki grabs the shoulder of his brother. “Just stay steady as a rock. That helps the best.” Thor beams with pride.   
Steady as a rock, Thor walks next to Loki. Adjusting his speed as Loki slowly starts to walk at their normal speed. By the time they get to the common room, Loki is able to walk on his own, steady as a rock himself. Thor snickers as he opens the door for his brother. Loki makes an eye roll. “I am not an invalid, you know.” “No,you’re not.” Thor answers with a semi casual tone, then shifts to a playful teasing. “You’ve just returned from the dead.” Loki makes an eye roll.

As Loki enters the big room, all eyes are aimed at him. For the first time in his life there is no scrutiny, disdain or scorn in their eyes. The only negative feeling Loki get from some is pity. He wholeheartedly hates pity but if this is the most negative he’s getting, than that’s fine by him. For the rest the eyes are filled with understanding, compassion and most of all, hope. That last bit makes him somewhat uneasy. His eyes rest on the Hulk. Familiar but in a strange way. Afterall, he had spent five years hiding in that body. The Hulk smiles. “Puny God.” Loki smiles back. “Dull Creature.” Again, the two of them chuckle like school kids. It does lighten the mood a bit, making it all a bit less serious. 

Thor's voice booms through the room. “For those of you who don’t know, this is my brother Loki.” People nod and Shuri gets up and walks towards him. Thor leans into Loki and whispers: “This is Shuri, the one…” “ Yes yes yes,” mumbles Loki back to him, “She is the one that preformed the surgery.”   
She grabs his hand and shakes it. “ Welcome in Wakanda, Loki. I hope you enjoy your stay here.” Loki smiles. “Thank you for your hospitality, Shuri.” She gestures at the big table. “Please, take a seat. We’re having lunch before the heat sets in.”  
Loki sits down at the table while Thor is grabbing some food for him. It’s around noon and they were all having lunch in the big room. It’s nothing like the lavishly lunches on Asgard, but there was a big assortment of all kinds of different foods. Thor knows what his brother likes as he returns with a small platter with a variety of food for his brother and a big platter with piles of food, mostly meat, for himself. Loki looks at the fruits and vegetables from this area. He holds up one particular nasty looking one up while he asks Shuri. “How do I eat this?” She gestures and one of the servants is coming up to him and shows him how to break open this fruit, so he can easily eat the content.   
The lunch commences without any hiccups. There is small talk among those at the table. It was a small and careful dance for Loki to be able to become a part of this small talk. He had to know where he stood in their minds and how he could get a bit more on their good side. 

The door opens and Clint and Natasha are entering the room, carrying a big box between them. “And, how did your holiday trip go?” Tony asks, even though he knows the answer already. With a big grin, Clint answers. “The trip was great. Lovely people, nice accomodations AND ...(a short pause here)... we brought you a souvenir.” And with that they both let the big box land on the floor with a big clunk. Na tasha smirks. “Courtesy of Hydra.” “Oh wow,” Tony mocks, “ I am touched. They are such a ‘nice’ people.” Sarcasm drips from the word nice.

Clint looks across the room and starts with: “ I see lunch is …” He stops when he notices Loki at the table. Tony follows Clints gaze and explains. “ Yes, our guest has finally arrived. Your timing of planning your vacation was bad.” Clint glares at Tony, Natasha sighs while shaking her head. She walks to the counter to get her share of food for lunch. Those who know Clint and know the history he has with Loki, stop what they're doing and look at him and at Loki.   
Clint leaves his spot slowly and walks towards Loki. His steps are careful. Loki gets up when Clint gets half way. His rise isn’t as graceful as usual, Thor noticed. He represses the urge to help. He knows his brother. He knows the upbringing they both had when it came to this kind of thing. Instead Thor sat silently like a rock while Loki uses his for support while his body calibrated with this new type of movement.   
Clint is in front of Loki when he starts to speak hesitantly. “You.. are.. Back to .. um.. normal.. again?” Loki smiles vaguely. “Depends on your definition of normal. But I consider it so.” There is a couple of awkward silence minutes between them, before Loki breaks it by asking Clint: “How is your family these days.” Natasha withhold a squirm when she hears the question. She looks at Clint as he answers with a gloomy face. “They are dusted.” Loki leans in a bit. “I beg your pardon?” They look in eachothers eyes and Loki realises he can’t ask the poor man any further. Tony makes a fake cough. He speaks softly to Loki while he closes in. “We lost, remember Loki? We told you so back on Asgard in that lofty bedroom of yours. Thanos managed to do his thing.” Loki is still looking into Clint’s eyes when he hears the news. Clint sees the horror creeping into Loki’s eyes. Tony continues. “As said before. You’ve done your best, Loki. It’s us who messed up.” Clint silently nods softly. 

Loki blinks slowly. “You were, with me, in there? I.. I have no recollection of this encounter.” Thor's hand slips over Loki’s hand. He folds his brothers hand a bit while he gets up. “I’ll show you brother.” And with this he brings Loki’s hand to his temple. Loki closes his eyes Only to open them two seconds later. A soft “Oh, I see.” slips from his lips. Thor frowns. “You’ve hardly been there. What…” Loki interrupts him with a playful smirk on his face. Hie eyes glitter of mischief. “I sort of mind wiped that event from my memory and stored it in you.” He looks at the Hulk while his hand is till in his brother's hand with an amused glare. “Yeah, shielded you a bit too much so it seems.” Loki smiles. “You did well. Don’t worry about it.” Loki puts his other hand on Thor’s hand, which still holds his hand. He shakes his head softly. “You really should have gone for the head.” Clint makes an eye roll. Thor bows his head a bit. “Yeah.. I should have.” Loki chuckles while his other hand rustles through the hair of his brother. 

Loki sighs. “I need to do some intensive thinking on the subject. There are solutions. I just need to figure out the best one.” Hope flickers now in the eyes of all the people. Loki continues. “There is a bottom plan. Going back in time to get the stones. Do our thing with it and return them to that exact point in time. But there are many risks to that. Risks I rather not take. So this is the last resort plan. I need time to come up with a better plan.”

Tony swoops around the table and stops next to Loki. “How about that drink I still owe you?” Loki turns his head and looks at Tony. He recognises a distraction when presented. And he sure could use one. “A nice aperitif would do the trick nicely, thank you.” Tony gestures to the bar. “If your highness will follow me. What can I serve you?” Loki follows Tony slowly as in thought. “Hmmm.. a Dry Martini would be in order.” Tony chuckles while he takes place behind the bar. “That’s a classic. I can manage that. What do you like best; fifty-fifty?” Loki nods while he leans against the bar. With a skillful hand, Tony makes two Dry Martinis. He holds up three olives on a skewer. “The same for you or the lemon peel?” “The lemon please.” A minute later a nice small fan of lemon peel adorns the glass of Loki.   
“And I know just the spot to sit down, relax and enjoy our drink.” Loki gets his glass, looks at Thor and Clint for a second and then joins Tony to a nice spot to contemplate.


End file.
